Um segredo e uma Resposta
by Briz
Summary: Alfred podia ouvir os pássaros cantando, e estava certo de que eles tinham algum código secreto. *Tradução da fic de Violet Sea Glass*


**Título: **Um segredo e uma Resposta (A Secret and an Answer)

**Autor: **Violet Sea Glass

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia não me pertence. Tampouco esta história. (Hetalia does not belongs to me. Nor this story.)

**Notas: **Esta fic é uma tradução da fic **"A Secret and an Answer"**, originalmente escrita por **"Violet Sea Glass"**, que gentilmente me permitiu traduzir sua história. Links para a história original e para o profile da autora podem ser encontrados no meu perfil.

This fanfic is a translation of the story **"A secret and an Answer"**, originaly written by **"Violet Sea Glass"**, who gently allowed me to translate her story. Links for the original story and to the author's profile can be found in my profile.

* * *

**_Um Segredo e uma Resposta_**

_-_**_  
_**

_Alfred podia ouvir os pássaros cantando, e estava certo de que eles tinham algum código secreto._

_-_

_-  
_

Acima, na maravilhosa copa de folhas verdes de uma árvore, pássaros estavam pousados, cantando uma canção sem palavras.

E Alfred, deitado na grama, todo esparramado, tinha a certeza de que os pássaros estavam cantando em algum tipo de código secreto. Porque eles são o que são, todos os países deviam saber esse código!

Ergueu uma pequena mãozinha em direção às folhas farfalhantes, abriu e fechou os dedinhos, apertando, e fingiu que podia capturar algum tipo de pista em sua mão.

Trouxe então sua captura invisível de volta a terra, a centímetros de sua face. Sorriu e esperou. Se ele desejasse de verdade, poderia sentir uma vibração entre seus minúsculos dedos.

De trás dele veio um chamado. E em um segundo, o garoto estava saltitando em direção a Arthur, seu protetor e professor, o escolhido, aquele que cuidava dele.

Ainda debaixo do enorme carvalho, e com o limiar de sua sombra balançando sobre eles, Alfred abraçou a cintura de Arthur, quase o derrubando.

O mais velho não era acostumado com tal afeição, mas estava melhorando a cada dia. Sorriu sem saída, e desajeitadamente bateu de leve sobre os ombros do garoto. Quando conseguiu que este o soltasse, acariciou sua cabeça e ajoelhou-se, para poder vê-lo nos olhos.

- Com fome? – perguntou, arrumando os botões e o colarinho de Alfred. O garoto se debateu um pouco em protesto – as roupas eram um pouco demais para um dia tão lindo, especialmente para um garotinho.

- Neste dia tão glorioso, - Alfred disse, frisando a palavra que ele sabia que Arthur gostava tanto. – Eu quero um pouco de limonada.

- Limonada?

- Limonada. – o garotinho confirmou, sorrindo.

- Que tal um pouco de chá?

- Sem mais Jasmim! – implorou o menor, um alarme honesto aparecendo em seus olhos. Deu um passo para trás e colocou a língua para fora, quase em nojo, como se pudesse sentir o gosto do chá tão repetido mais uma vez.

- Okay, okay, limonada. – Arthur concordou, assentindo com a cabeça. – Venha. – ele continuou, oferecendo sua mão esquerda. – Vamos pegar limões... Eh?

O garotinho havia caminhado até o outro lado de Arthur. Ergueu uma mão, sorrindo docemente maroto, a outra mão ainda fechada resolutamente.

Inexoravelmente interessado e caindo no que ele esperava que fosse uma isca, Arthur recolheu sua mão e se virou completamente para o garoto, perguntando:

- O que é isso, Alfred?

Sorrindo ainda mais maroto agora, usando o sorriso de uma infância perfeita, Alfred levou suas mãos aos seus ouvidos, e falou calmamente.

- Você pode ouvir?

Intrigado, imaginando que fosse uma abelha (o que o preocupou um pouco, pois o garoto podia ser ferrado), Arthur ajoelhou-se na grama e levou sua orelha para perto da mão do garoto. Passou-se algum tempo, e tudo o que ele podia ouvir era a respiração e o som dos passarinhos.

- O que é?

- Sssh! – Alfred sussurrou impaciente. – É um segredo.

- Que segredo? – o mais velho, agora intrigado, perguntou.

- O segredo do que os pássaros estão dizendo! – revelou a criança, e com grande orgulho, ele esperou que Arthur ficasse encantado com sua maravilhosa captura.

Mas houve apenas silêncio, estranho silêncio, e então uma mão em sua cabeça. Confuso, o garoto caiu sobre a grama e bufou. O outro o imitou, porém sem bufar.

- Então, por que estamos irritados? – Arthur perguntou após alguns momentos.

Houve outro silêncio, preenchido pelo doce e eterno canto dos pássaros, acompanhado pelo farfalhar das abelhas e da brisa. Sombras continuavam a tremer sobre eles.

De repente, Alfred rolou para o lado.

- Mas eu _escuto_, Arthur! Os pássaros tem que estar cantando sobre algo!

- Bem, talvez eles estejam. Provavelmente. Mas não cabe a nós saber, se não já saberíamos. – o homem disse com um sorriso esperançoso e conciliador. Talvez fosse um pouco simplório, mas ele realmente acreditava nisso. Algumas coisas – muitas coisas – em seu império ele simplesmente não entendia ou questionava.

- Quem ensinou os pássaros a cantar, Arthur?

Algumas coisas ele considerava supérfluas, tão obvias.

- Seus pais e amigos.

- E quem ensinou _eles_ a cantar?

Outras coisas ele considerava certas.

- Seus pais e amigos, e antes deles, seus pais e amigos.

- Mas quem ensinou o primeiro pássaro a cantar?

Agora desafiador e determinado, Alfred sentou-se e observou o outro homem atentamente. Ele esperava uma boa resposta.

E Arthur de repente sentiu a pressão única das expectativas juvenis.

Sentando-se, sem uma única palavra ele alcançou o garoto e o trouxe para perto, perto de seu peito, com a cabeça macia e loira do garoto contra ele.

- Você pode ouvir? – ele murmurou.

Alfred esperou e esperou, tentou bloquear o som dos pássaros e do vendo e das abelhas, pressionou uma mãozinha contra o peito de Arthur, e então –

Uma batida, duas batidas.

Olhos arregalados, ele olhou excitado para um Arthur sorridente.

- Um coraçã!

E agora, o mais velho fazia as perguntas.

- E o que faz um coração bater?

Alfred pensou. Então ele ponderou e refletiu, e ainda assim a resposta que ele encontrou não parecia muito certa – e quem era Arthur para perguntar tal pergunta a uma criança? O homem tinha sua própria resposta para a questão, é claro, e aquilo ele definitivamente não esperava que o garoto pensasse.

Ele tinha uma gama de possibilidades com as quais o menino poderia responder, mas ele realmente não esperava, não mesmo porque –

- Deus. – Alfred declarou com triunfo aparente em seus olhos brilhantes. É obvio que ele considerava aquilo uma vitória substancial, e não tinha dúvidas de que era aquilo que Arthur queria dizer e esperava ouvir. – Aquele que vive nos corações de todos, então Ele os faz bater. – Uma pausa, ele continuou. –E Porque Ele vive em todas as criaturas, Ele as faz também.

O assunto dos países, de o que e como eles são, não pode ser explicado, mas talvez um dia o seja.

Arthur ficou silencioso. Silencioso todo o tempo em que Alfred saiu de seus braços e deu alguns passos em direção a onde ele sabia que encontraria limões.

- Agora, limonada! Gloriosa limonada... Por favor?

- Claro. – o mais velho falou enquanto se levantava, limpando-se. Logo ele estava ao lado de Alfred e gentilmente tomou a mão do garotinho na sua. – Isso vai ser bom.

* * *

_A tradução foi boa? Ruim? Reviews, por favor. Feedback é importante._


End file.
